


honey, i shrunk the dog

by lais



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Crack, Dry Humor, M/M, bunssodan, chamwink, demon!minhyun, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lais/pseuds/lais
Summary: Everything was like normal and the way it usually was, and this time, they even brought Max along to make it a family date. It was supposed to be sickeningly domestic and fluffy, like all those fanfictions they snickered about whenever they hopped onto Twitter.But no. Of course it didn’t work out that way.





	honey, i shrunk the dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollaseulkka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollaseulkka/gifts).



Truly, Woojin and Jihoon don’t know how it happened. 

 

Swing Entertainment (somehow) finally let the boys have an off day from their promotion period, and Woojin suggested that they finally went on a date. (The last time they finally got ‘alone time’ was in San Jose during their World Tour, and even then, they had to listen to Seongwu-hyung’s annoying snoring in the backseat of the van). 

 

The weather was beautiful enough. The sun was shining, the grass was green, and white clouds were merrily puffing along in the bright blue of the sky. Jihoon and Woojin were on their daily cafe date, where Woojin got his typical espresso and Jihoon insisted on ordering ten of those fancy little sandwiches that were too expensive for their own good. 

 

They each other’s company alone (because whenever they were with the others, they realized that Daniel-hyung had  _ no _ idea what ‘privacy’ was). It was cute in itself. Surprisingly enough, no fans had spotted them yet, so Woojin and Jihoon also took the liberty to take off their sunglasses and masks. 

 

Everything was like normal and the way it usually was, and this time, they even brought Max along to make it a family date. It was supposed to be sickeningly domestic and fluffy, like all those fanfictions they snickered about whenever they hopped onto Twitter. 

 

But  _ no _ . Of  _ course _ it didn’t work out that way. 

 

They happened to let go of Max’s leash for one split second, and the next thing they knew, the puppy was gone. Woojin and Jihoon didn’t realize that Max disappeared until they had exited the cafe, and Woojin noticed that the leash, for some reason, was now extremely light. His eyes widened as he and Jihoon turned to face each other, looking down at the leash, which indeed did not have Max on it. They couldn’t hear any nearby barking, and there wasn’t even a trace of the little dog. 

 

“Um, babe?” Woojin started, “...Where’s Max?”

 

It was now two hours since then. At first they freaked out, and then they decided to look for the dog on their own. It was currently noon, and the boys were scouring the dog park for their lost pet. Searching every bush, tree stump, and playground, they continuously returned defeated.  

 

“Have you seen our dog?” Jihoon asked panickingly, waving his phone screen in front of a woman. She squinted at the picture and shook her head, and Jihoon sighed. Woojin asked a group of little kids the same question, who all answered no as well. The two of them met back up to the center lawn. 

 

“Just where could he have gone, Woojin?” Jihoon says frustratingly, throwing his hands up in the air, “He was literally here.” 

“You act like I’m supposed to know,” Woojin interjected.

 

“You’re the one who realized he was missing!”

 

“Yeah? Well, you should’ve realized before I did! So much for you claiming that you’re the ‘smarter’ Park!”

 

The two of them start to bicker in the middle of the dog park. Woojin turns around, equally as confused, and they again squabble. The other people in the park paid them no heed and continued on with their day; for all they cared, Woojin and Jihoon looked like an old married couple. Little did they know that they were two boys who were frantic over the disappearance of Max. 

 

“It was your idea to take him out with us! If I just never listened to you, we wouldn’t have lost him!”

 

“You were all for it! How was I supposed to know? He was literally on the leash, and I went to go grab another sandwich for you, and -”

 

Woojin suddenly stopped talking, furrowed his eyebrows, immediately pausing in his tracks. It was like a lightbulb had gone off in his head, and he swings around to make an instant 180 degree turn. He doesn’t stop until they are back at the cafe. Jihoon follows him, half-confused, half worried he might trip. 

 

“And?” Jihoon asked again, still frustrated, “Woojin, I love you and all, but you really have to stop mid-sentence while explaining -”

 

“Shhhh!” Woojin hissed, placing a finger over Jihoon’s lips. The two of them are silent as Woojin continues to strain his ears. 

 

“Do you hear that?”

 

“Hear what?”

 

Woojin pauses, and waits for Jihoon to catch on, but he doesn’t. 

 

“That!”

 

“Woojin, I literally have _ no _ idea what you’re talking about,” Jihoon answered frustratingly, “Can you finally just tell me why you decided to walk all the way back here?”

 

“Just listen.” 

 

And then, a small whine broke out. It was barely audible, and if you weren’t paying attention to it, it would have been missed. Inevitably, it was a dog, and it sounded like  _ his _ . Jihoon blinks once, thinking his ears must have misheard until it came again. He turns his head, trying to find the owner of the sound, but there isn’t anyone in sight. It finally clicks -

 

“Is that who I think I’m hearing?”

 

“You think anyone else whines that way?” Woojin snorts, “I only know one pet who whines like that, and it’s Max whenever I’m cuddling you instead of him.”

 

Another whine, this time a little louder, is heard again. This time, Jihoon knows that his ears aren’t deceiving him. He looks frantically for the small black puppy, now searching like a maniac. People on the streets casted him awkward side-glances as Jihoon tears through the sidewalk, picking up potted plants, looking behind benches - he’s desperate. But once again, he winds up without Max, but the small noises are still there. 

 

“Max? Max, come out!” Woojin calls into the open. He and Jihoon keep searching around the cafe, and they can still hear Max; they just don’t know where he is.

 

“Come on, boy!” Jihoon calls out, and blows the small dog whistle from his pocket. Him and Woojin continue looking, but their dog is still nowhere to be found. 

 

“This makes no sense,” Jihoon complains, as the two of them take a quick break and sit on a bench, “We can literally hear him. We know he’s near. But where exactly is he?”

 

“What if we lost him?” Jihoon worries, “Babe, you know how Max gets we aren’t around. What if he’s lost? What if he’s just waiting for us to find him?”

 

“Or what if,” Jihoon continues, now jumping to conclusions, “Oh my god, what if someone kidnapped him?”

 

“Are you implying that Max was ‘dognapped?’” Woojin jokes, almost breaking Jihoon’s antics with a terrible pun. Jihoon takes note of this, and groans. 

 

“Same thing!”

 

Woojin tries to hold back his laughter as Jihoon continues to panic and worry until he gives in. He taps Jihoon’s shoulder (who is now curled into a fetal position on the bench muttering about all the different types of conspiracy theories over what could have happened to Max), making the boy look up.

 

“I think we’ve been looking in the wrong direction this whole time,” Woojin starts, motioning for Jihoon to look at the ground. Jihoon does so, and when he does, his jaw drops. 

 

There’s an extremely small dog that’s sitting right on the sidewalk crack in front of him. It couldn’t have been bigger than his index finger in length, and it could have been mistaken as a toy. Jihoon would have thought so too, if the dog didn’t have the same hair, pointy eyes, and bushy tail like his dog. And as soon as he spotted the small glint of the gold tag around the dog’s collar, Jihoon screamed.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ happened to my dog?”

 

It takes Woojin a solid five minutes to stop rolling on the ground from laughter. Clutching his stomach, he wipes his tears as he continues to guffaw, Jihoon now glowering at his boyfriend as he picks up the now tiny Max into his hand. As soon as he got a closer look, he definitely knew it was their dog; and the small dog tag confirmed it. Max actually had no differences besides the glaring fact that he was indeed ten times smaller than his original size.

 

“You have a lot of explaining to do, Park Woojin,” Jihoon seethes, stroking Max with his pinky finger. The dog coos in response, unaware of the situation.

 

“Why is our dog the same size as a lego? What did you do to Max?”

 

“I didn’t do anything,” Woojin chuckles, still finding it hilarious, “Come on. You don’t find it funny?”

 

“Of course I don’t!”

 

“Of course you don’t.”

 

“Oh my god, it’s really not the time for this,” Jihoon groans, “Are you not concerned in the slightest that our dog is the same size as Stuart Little? Well, what else are we supposed to do? Get a fucking ouija board?”

 

Woojin’s eyes glinted with excitement, and Jihoon’s face dropped.

 

* * *

 

 

“I  _ cannot _ believe we’re fucking doing this,” Jihoon deadpans. 

“But we are,” Woojin responded, still having the sparkle in his eyes, “There’s no quitting now.”

Woojin and Jihoon had snuck back to the dorms, slipping Max into Jihoon’s pocket, trying to avoid the others. Successfully getting past Jinyoung and Daehwi who were now playing video games together, they finally stopped holding their breaths as soon as they made it to Jihoon’s room and closed the door. Max jumped out of Jihoon’s pocket and onto the bed, making himself comfortable on the blanket. The two boys slumped against the wall in exhaustion.

Now, getting past the other members was the easy part. The hard part was getting the actual ouija board. They didn’t trust any of the ones that stood in the display windows of the shops they had passed by, and the ones in the pawn shop were  _ way _ too expensive. They couldn’t order an ouija board online because it wouldn’t arrive in time (Jihoon insisted that they had to convert Max back to his normal size today). So, it left them with only one option; and to their knowledge, the only person they knew who had one was Jaehwan. 

“How the fuck are we gonna get it from him?” Woojin whispered, peeking outside of the door frame, “You know how much he loves that thing. Remember, he almost cursed Daniel for a whole week with it?”

“I don’t know,” Jihoon hissed back, “But we have to get it somehow. I’ll distract him. You sneak in and get it.”

And so the show went on. Jihoon smoothly walked to the kitchen, where Jaehwan and Daniel were playing cards together. He coughed to get their attention, sliding into the seat across the two older boys.

“Hey, guys.”

“Jihoon, what do you want?” Daniel sighed, before motioning at his cards to Jaehwan, “Your turn.”

“Huh?” Jihoon blinked, acting dumb. Daniel and Jaehwan dismissively continued their card game, unbothered by his presence. Was he really that easy to read? The older boys gave each other an all-knowing look, and Jaehwan thrusted his finger towards his room.

“Woojin’s in my room looking for my ouija board, isn’t he? Are you here to distract us or something?” Jaehwan chuckled, flipping over his cards to Daniel, who groaned, “You know, you could’ve just asked me. It’s on the top shelf of my drawer.”

“How did you know?” Jihoon spluttered, “And we’ll give it back to you, I swear! It’s an emergency. Please don’t hoax us like you did to Daniel that one time -”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jaehwan replied, eyes focused on his cards. He placed his deck down, and Daniel groaned again in defeat, “Just don’t break it. Put it back when you’re done.”

“And Woojin,” Jaehwan called to the boy, who freezed in Jaehwan’s door frame, “You’re not slick.”

* * *

 

 

“Well,” Woojin states, scrolling through his phone, “According to Google, if we just hover the small magnifying glass thing, it should just start to work.”

“Are you sure?”

“We don’t have any other choices, do we?”

Now equipped with the ouija board, they were sitting on the floor, the board in between them. Jaehwan had given them permission to use his precious artifact, and the two boys were currently trying to figure out how it worked. Max watched the two in confusing, running in circles and chasing his tail on the carpet. 

The ouija board was special in its own way. As soon as Woojin took it out of the box, the two of them had chills run down their spines. It looked old and battered, with the black ink letters slowly fading, the oak wood worn down, and the magnifying glass scratched and foggy. There was only one message scrawled in the center of the board, which was an eerie “Ask, and you shall receive.”

“This is so sketchy,” Jihoon sighs, “Are you sure there’s no other way to get him back to normal?”

“You’re the one who wanted to fix Max as fast as possible.”

“But it’s a  _ ouija _ board,” Jihoon emphasizes, “What if some creepy demon comes out and haunts us? Haven’t you watched horror movies before?”

Woojin snorts. “Babe, I’ll protect you. I’m not scared of some mythical creature. Now, do you want to hurry up and get this over with, or what? I think I’ll rip my hair out if I hear you worry over Max any longer.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, picking up the small magnifying glass. He closes his eyes, and asks out loud.

“Ouija board, are you there?”

According to Google, the magnifying glass was supposed to move on its own to the letters on the board to spell out an answer. They waited a few seconds for something to happen, but when nothing did, Jihoon repeated his question. He still didn’t get an answer.

“Does it not work?” Woojin frowns, and scoots closer to the board. He takes the magnifying glass from Jihoon and repeats the same process, and he too doesn’t get an answer. 

“Maybe it was a fake myth this whole time,” Jihoon huffed, cupping Max with his hands, “Why were we so stupid to believe in it?”

“Who’s calling me a myth?”

Woojin and Jihoon both jumped at the new voice in the room. Slowly turning around, their eyes widened. There was a tall figure dressed in all black, his hands on his hips, as he leaned down towards the boys.

“Minhyun?!”

Their older hyung laughed at them, saying hello. He looked the same as he always has, but for some reason, his eyes were a blood-red color, and the Minhyun that  _ they _ knew had brown eyes.

“How’d you walk in here?” Woojin asked surprised, kicking the ouija board under his bed, “We were just... playing Monopoly.”

“You summoned me, sparrow-brain,” Minhyun said, rolling his eyes, “Didn’t Jaehwan tell you? Ouija boards are meant for summoning demons.”

The two boys stared blankly back at him, and then processed what Minhyun just said. 

“Demons?!”

Minhyun laughed, and Woojin scurried into the corner of the room. 

“I can’t believe that Jaehwan didn’t tell you. How else do you think we became friends before Produce? He bought the board from some gypsy and summoned me, and then taught me how to sing.”

“But, a d-demon?” Jihoon asks, his eyes wider than dinner plates, “I thought those were only in video games! And we see you every day! And you never have red eyes!”

“Haven’t you heard of colored contacts?” Minhyun asked, rolling his eyes, “Maybe, Jaehwan didn’t tell you because he wanted you to find out yourself. What a bastard.”

“I’m still the same old Minhyun,” he continues, pointing at himself, “Just a little more...supernatural.”

“That fucking twitter game thing.”

“Park Jihoon, you spend  _ way  _ too much time on the internet.”

“How do we know you’re not just some demon who’s impersonating Minhyun-hyung?” Woojin asks, still suspicious, “I’ve watched enough movies.”

“You’re so dense, Woojinie,” Minhyun sighs, “Fine. If I really was a demon that’s impersonating myself, why would I know that when you’re in the shower, you like to sing ‘Bang Bang Bang’, but you’re really bad at it?”

Woojin’s eyes turned red, and Jihoon looked over at his boyfriend. Even  _ he _ didn’t know that. 

“Yeah, okay,” Woojin sighed, “This is Minhyun, that’s for sure.”

“Glad I could confirm my identity,” Minhyun says back sarcastically.

“Now, why exactly did you need to summon me? What do you need help with?”

Max peeked out from behind Jihoon, who coughed and grabbed him by the neck, placing him onto his bed for Minhyun to see. Minhyun raised an eyebrow at the puppy.

“Somehow, today, Max shrunk to the size of Stuart Little. How can we get him back to normal?”

The small dog cocked its head to the side, and whimpered as Minhyun knelt down to get a closer look. The older boy hummed, carefully scratching Max behind the ear.

“Did you go to a cafe today?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s sort of like our weekly thing, and we just decided to bring Max along.”

“I see,” Minhyun replies, still staring at the dog, and now laughs, “Everything makes sense then.”

“Did you know that egg tarts can make schnauzers shrink?”

“Huh?”

“Yeah,” Minhyun explains, “Egg tarts can make some dogs just shrink in size. I’m sure Max just had a lot of them, which is why he got so small. You’re his owner, shouldn’t you know this? You didn’t need a demon to answer that.”

“The vet never told me!”

Woojin sighed. “How do we get him back to normal?”

“Oh, that’s easy,” Minhyun laughed, “Just make me a deal.”

“A deal?”

“Haven’t you ever watched the movies? You have to make a deal with me in order for me to fufill your wish or something.”

Jihoon and Woojin were at the edge of their seats, waiting for Minhyun to say it. Was it to be his slave for the rest of their lives? Did he want money? Did he want them to cook for the boys until December? What exactly could he want, or what would it take?

“I want you both to do the dishes in the dorm and take out the trash for three months,” Minhyun says simply, clasping his hands, “If you can do that, I’ll make Max go back to his original size.”

They blinked.

“I’m sorry,” Jihoon says, “Did you really just say you’ll fix Max if we just do the dishes and take out the trash?”

“Indeed I did,” Minhyun replied, “It’s a lot harder than you’d think. Remember, we live with eight other slobs. Take it or leave it.”

“We’ll do it,” Woojin interrupted, stretching out his hand, “Bring Max back to normal, and I’ll have the dishes so clean you can see your reflection in it.”

Minhyun chuckles at his earnest response, shaking his hand. “A deal’s a deal.”

He picks Max up from the collar, the dog dangling from his fingertips. Minhyun mutters a few words underneath his breath, and a few seconds later, he drops Max onto the ground. 

“Just give it a minute.”

Soon enough, Max suddenly starts to grow in size. Jihoon and Woojin’s jaws drop to the floor as they watch Max grow and come back to normal. Jihoon immediately knelt down, hugging the dog and cooing.

“Max! You must’ve been so scared,” Jihoon exclaims, burying the dog’s fur into his face, “Were you scared, buddy?” Max merely licked his cheek in response, replying back with a firm bark. 

“Thanks, hyung,” Woojin says, giving the other a slight bow, “Today, I’ve learned to never let Max get near an egg tart again, and that demons actually exist.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Minhyun dismissively replied back, humored by their over-the-top gratitude, “I better see you two doing the dishes tomorrow. I’m not cleaning for a good six months.” He walked back to the door frame before turning around and giving the two boys a small smile.

“Just don’t tell the other kids yet. I was planning to surprise Daehwi and Guanlin on Halloween.”

“Whatever, hyung!” Jihoon called back, and Minhyun left the room. Max jumped up again, pouncing on the two boys, who collapsed again on Jihoon’s carpet. Max didn’t even seem phased by the whole thing, and they broke out into laughter.  

“Okay, so what have we learned today?” Woojin asked, the two of them still sprawled on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

“Well, first, that demons actually are real,” Jihoon said, counting on his fingers, “Second, we are never letting Max get near an egg tart again, and third, we are probably the worst dog parents ever. Can you believe we actually called a demon to fix Max?”

“Forget that part, can you believe Minhyun is a demon?”

“I just knew that twitter game thing from a while back seemed too true,” Jihoon complained, “Remember? I couldn’t sleep for days and Minhyun-hyung just laughed at me.”

“At least we know why now,” Woojin chuckled, pressing a kiss to Jihoon’s cheek, and Max happily yipped in response. 

“It just sucks that our date was ruined,” Jihoon sighed, scratching behind Max’s ears, “It was supposed to be a cute date and everything, too.”

“Hey, hey, don’t say that,” Woojin insisted, seeing his boyfriend’s mood dampen, “Come on. We still had fun.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jihoon frowned, “But I was really looking forward to today.”

“We can still have fun, you know?” Woojin offered, pulling the older boy up, “Come on. The day hasn’t ended yet, we can still do something.”

“How does…” Woojin trails off, “A drive-in movie sound? We can drive out to go watch it, I think they’re playing some of those cheesy 90s movies that you really like...and I know that you’ve been craving Italian food for a while; we can go pick it up? And Max can come with us, we can just pile in the back of my car and I’ll get some blankets…”

Jihoon cuts off his rambling boyfriend with a quick kiss and laughs. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

“As your best friend and boyfriend, it’s  _ literally _ my job,” Woojin responds, taking his hand into his. Max jumped up and followed the two of them as they head out the dorms together. Right outside, Daniel, Jaehwan, and Minhyun are engrossed in a game of Go Fish. The three of them looked up to see the couple.

“Oh, I didn’t know Max was here,” Daniel said surprised, “I swear I would’ve heard him bark.” 

“By the way, where are you guys headed? It’s almost dinner time, Jisung wanted us all back here to eat.”

“We’re going on a date,” Woojin declared, slinging his arm over Jihoon, “Just tell Jisung-hyung that we’ll find something to eat by ourselves.”

“Didn’t you guys just go out earlier today?” Jaehwan asked, his eyes still glued to his cards.

“Yeah,” Jihoon answered, turning to Woojin and grinning, “But I just can’t get enough of him.”

Jaehwan gagged in response, and Jihoon giggled as Woojin and him kissed again. Minhyun winked at the two boys, Daniel was still dumbfounded, and Jaehwan slammed his cards onto the table.

“Ha! Take that, Kang Daniel! Go Fish!”

“Oh my God,” Daniel groaned, “Come on. I can’t end on that note, let’s play another round.”

“If you say so,” Jaehwan snickered, “You may be Korea’s Center, but if there’s one thing you suck at, it’s card games.”

“Shut up, Tofu Brain!”

Woojin laughed at their antics, and the two headed out the door (Woojin held the door for Jihoon, like usual), Max right behind them. 

An hour later, the three of them were cooped up in the trunk of Woojin’s car. Max was now fast asleep, and the two boys were stuffed from all the spaghetti they wolfed down earlier. Jihoon drowsily laid his head on Woojin’s shoulder, the two of them aimlessly watching the movie that flickered on the projector screen in front of them.

“What a day, huh?” Jihoon mused, staring down at Max, who was curled in between them. 

It was funny how the whole day played out. From a normal date, to a missing dog, to finding out one of their members was a literal demon, to now, Jihoon seriously wouldn’t have predicted any of today’s events. He knew that every day with Woojin was an adventure, and this would just be one of them. 

Woojin grinned, pulling Jihoon closer. 

“What a day indeed.”

  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! to be quite honest, i'm very, very nervous for this work. it's been sitting in my thoughts for a while now, and three days before the deadline, i somehow mashed this together. i'm definitely hesitant, and i hope it was good enough to the person who is receiving this!  
> i still CANNOT believe i really wrote 4.1k in three days. i'm going to nap for eternity. 
> 
> let me know what you think! i kind of took this prompt to a new level etc., but i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
